gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sugar Motta
Sugar Motta es un personaje recurrente que apareció por primera vez en el episodio The Purple Piano Project, como una nueva estudiante del William McKinley High School. Sugar proviene de una familia adinerada, y esto la ha convertido en una adolescente muy egocéntrica. Al contrario de lo que ella misma piensa, Sugar tiene muy poco talento musical. Ella misma se diagnostico Asperger. Es interpretada por la actriz Vanessa Lengies. Biografía Sugar se inscribe como estudiante del William McKinley High School al comienzo del año escolar de 2011. Es hija de Al Motta, persona que dono los pianos purpuras y financio a The Troubletones. Sugar proviene de una familia muy adinerada ya que su padre fue quien donó los pianos purpuras en el primer capitulo de la tercera temporada. Se demuestra durante la presentacion de Candyman que su mayor fuerte es el baile. Tercera Temporada Aparece como personaje recurrente en esta Temporada faltando solo en los episodios Asian F, The First Time, Extraordinary Merry Christmas, Michael, Saturday Night Glee-ever, Dance With Somebody y Prom-A-Saurus. The Purple Piano Project Sugar es inspirada por la presentación de New Directions de la canción "We Got The Beat", y decide audicionar para ingresar al Glee Club. Sugar entra en la sala de música y les dice que su presentación apestó, pero que no se preocupen, porque con ella podrán llegar a lo alto. Sugar realiza su audición frente a todos los miembros del coro y Will, cantando "Big Spender", pero su afinación es realmente horrible. Rachel le dice al Sr. Schuester que dejar que Sugar entre al Glee Club arruinaría sus chances de ganar las Nacionales incluso más. Hacia el final del episodio, Will finalmente le dice a Sugar que no puede dejarla entrar en el Glee Club debido a que no canta bien, y ella lo llama un "Ambicioso Broadwayense", y luego se va atormentada. thumb|169px I Am Unicorn Sugar está en la Oficina de Figgins junto a su padre y Shelby Corcoran. Su padre le entrega un cheque al Director diciéndole que esa enorme suma de dinero será donada al colegio con la condición de que cree un nuevo Glee Club, dirigido por Shelby, donde la estrella principal sea Sugar. Figgins acepta de inmediato. Más tarde vemos a Shelby intentando enseñarle como cantar las notas de "I Am A Shining Star" a Sugar , pero la chica no logra hacerlo y sigue convencida de que su voz es la mejor del mundo. Pot O' Gold Se le ve cantando "Sugar Sugar" y tambien se la ve feliz cuando llegan Santana y Brittany. Santana le explica que desde ahora ella estará solo de fondo haciendo coros y bailando, a lo que Sugar responde que solo quiere estar en el Glee Club ganador. Despues de esto, Shelby les anuncia a las chicas el nombre del grupo: The Troubletones (Las Problemáticas). Santana , Mercedes y Britanny estaban felices y Sugar (que estaba en el fondo, luchando para conseguir una mirada). Posteriormente Sugar aparece cantando y bailando de fondo en "Candyman". Mash-Off Ella, junto con las demás miembros de The Troubletones, son inspiradas por Shelby y Will cuando cantaron " You And I / You And I " para llevar una competencia sana entre ellas y New Directions y proponen hacer combinaciones de canciones. Tanto ella como el resto de las integrantes de su Glee Club deciden hacer un mashup de Adele a lo cual Sugar dice que su voz es identica a la de ella. Después de la pelea de Finn y Santana, las Troubletones interpretan "Rumor Has It/Someone Like You" en el auditorio, donde Sugar demuestra grandes dotes de bailarina, ademas de ayudar en los coros de fondo. I Kissed A Girl Sugar y sus compañeras de coro se unen a una tarea semanal junto con los miembros de New Directions para ayudar a Santana a enfrentar su salida del closet de la mejor manera posible, puesto que debería hacerlo debido a cuestiones de política de Sue. Sugar, junto con las chicas de ambos coros, cantan "I Kissed A Girl". Durante todo el episodio se la ve presente, disfrutando de la compañia de los chicos ademas de disfrutar la tarea semanal. Durante el episodio era muy amiga de Mercedes , Britanny y Rory . Al final del episodio se la puede ver muy asombrada cuando Rachel les dice a todos sobre su suspensión. thumb|left Hold On To Sixteen Se ve a Sugar y a las Troubletones dandole la propuesta a New Directions sobre si ganan la competencia, cualquiera del club Glee se puede cambiar a su grupo a lo que Sugar responde : De Nada . Tambien se la ve cantando y bailando "Survivor/I Will Survive" en las Seccionales junto al resto de The Troubletones. Aqui se ve una gran evolución en la habilidad de canto de Sugar, puesto que hace la parte principal de los coros. Al final del episodio, luego de que se disolviera el Glee Club dirigido por Shelby tras perder las Seccionales, Sugar ingresa al auditorio junto con Mercedes, Santana y Brittany, donde están los miembros de New Directions festejando su victoria cantando "We Are Young". Varios miembros de New Directions las saludan amistosamente y las invitan a unirse a la canción, siendo Artie quien se dirige a Sugar, y ella sube a su regazo en la silla de ruedas para ir hasta donde se encontraban todos los demás. A partir de aqui, Sugar pasa a ser miembro de New Directions. thumb Yes/No Vemos a Sugar durante la presentacion a dúo de Sam y Mercedes de la canción "Summer Nights", en la cual Sugar tiene una pequeña línea. Artie la invita a hacer un número juntos, pero ella lo rechaza creyendo que la invitaba a salir, y argumenta que es dulce pero la gente es cruel, y que ella no piensa que el sea discapacitado, sino que el problema es que ella es capacitada. Al retirarse le da un caricia en la mejilla. Más tarde participa ademas durante la presentación de "We Found Love" junto con los demás integrantes de New Directions en la piscina, donde baila a dúo junto con Rory , en la coreografía de nado sincronizado durante la propuesta de matrimonio de Will hacia Emma. The Spanish Teacher Cuando David Martinez se integra en el Club Glee, Sugar y el resto de las chicas y chicos de New Directions , parecían atraídos por su aspecto. Canto y bailo de fondo en la canción Sexy And I Know It con New Directions y David . Sugar también estuvo presente en las demás presentaciones de los chicos del coro, a lo cual estuvo muy asombrada por que les salio muy bien a todos . Finalmente estuvo presente cuando Will confronto a Santana en el auditorio después de saber lo que habia echo en su contra (decirle al Director Figgins de que no enseña bien español). thumb|left Heart Fue un gran capitulo para Sugar. Comienza su participación con una voluntaria donación de ella a New Direction para pagar algunas cosas para las Regionales y así evitar humillarse en publico nuevamente (Como paso en A Very Glee Christmas cuando al pedir dinero le tiraron cosas), luego de su donación esta informa su fiesta en BreadstiX financiado por su padre al que podían asistir todos con la condición de tener pareja de San Valentin. Rory y Artie están interesados en ella, y harán todo para conquistarla. Durante la presentación de Mike y Tina de L-O-V-E se muestra a ambos muchachos cortegiandola, dejando en evidencia una pequeña ventaja de Rory. Artie le dedica Let Me Love You , Sugar se ve contenta con aquello mientras a Rory no le agrada la idea. Rory le demuestra a través de Home su problema de ser extranjero en un país extraño y su sentimientos por su hogar al igual que el miedo de poder irse en cualquier momento, Sugar cae rendidamente y le pide que sea su pareja en San Valentin, Rory acepta. Durante su fiesta llamada Sugar Shack presenta una serie de presentaciones, durante Cherish/Cherish, mientras Sugar baila con Rory esta le dice que lo extrañara muchísimo cuando se vaya e incluso se pregunta si su padre puede comprar Irlanda para evitarlo, Rory la mira con ternura. Ademas durante su fiesta vuelve Blaine y junto con las chicas del coro y Kurt presentan Love Shack (a lo cual tiene un solo en la cancion, mostrando un avance aun mayor en su voz), terminando el capitulo queda demostrado el éxito de la fiesta. On My Way Sugar tuvo una participación no menor. Hace aparición junto con New Directions luego de que Rachel recibiera la foto editada de Finn en manos de Sebastian, añade que si a ella le editaran una foto así y la subieran a Internet probablemente se suicidaría. También esta presente en la pequeña reunión que hace Will en el auditorio abordando lo sucedido con Karofsky y le pregunta a todos ¿Qué se ven haciendo en un futuro? a lo que ella responde que le gustaría estar para ver "Sex And The City III" y el coro responde con una risa. En las Regionales ella esta presente durante la presentación del coro, en donde cantaron: Fly/I Believe I Can Fly (New Directions), Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) (En voces de las Ex-Troubletones) y Here's To Us (Rachel), con las cuales resultan ganadores. Se le ve presente en el matrimonio de Rachel y Finn justo antes que Quinn sufriera el accidente. thumb|left|196px Big Brother Tuvo una participación menor pero aun así sin desmerecerla. Se le vio conmovida durante la presentación de Quinn cuando regreso al colegio, pero cambio de parecer al escucharla oír que luchara para seguir adelante. Esta presente en el nuevo Booty Camp dirigido por Sue, Sugar estaba texteando en su teléfono. Cuando ve al hermano de Blaine se le ve con la misma cara de cuando David Martinez les hizo clases por unas horas, se le ve impresionada durante sus clases de actuación. Asiste junto a Rory y los chicos del coro a Six Flags donde pretenden escapar por unas horas, se sienta con Kurt en la montaña rusa. Se le ve cuando Sue le pide disculpas a los chicos por ser pesada, ella junto a los demás acceden a sus disculpas ya que las encuentran sinceras. Choke Sugar junto con las Chicas de New Directions deciden interpretar "Cell Block Tango" a la tarea asignada por Sue (Canciones en contra del abuso intrafamiliar), sin embargo es criticado por Roz quien dice haber pedido una canción que dé apoyo a las mujeres, no una canción que hable de unas dementes vestidas en lencería erótica que asesinan a sus maridos por mascar chicle. Mas tarde ellas le explican que no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando (debido a que Cooter golpeaba a Shannon Beiste) y que por eso le piden sinceras disculpas. Junto con las chicas citan a la entrenadora Beiste hasta el salón del coro y en señal de apoyo Santana, Tina y Mercedes comienzan a cantar Shake It Out. Al final de la canción, Beiste les agradece y les dice que fue hermoso, y todas las chicas van a abrazarla. thumb|right Props Se le ve durante la discusión de Tina quien alega el querer obtener mas solos en el Club, Sugar admite que le gustaría tener un solo aunque ella no sepa cantar del todo. Tras el golpe que recibe Tina en el centro comercial esta intercambia de cuerpo con Quinn y viceversa, donde ambas están escuchando la presentación de Tina (Rachel), en el salón del coro y auditorio. Se le ve asombrada cuando Sue indica haber contratado a 18 enanos, uno para cada miembro del Club, para hacer que los jueces vean la diversidad; ademas de asombrarse al ver a Puck vestido de mujer. Es miembro del club de costura liderado por Tina, esta alega que no entiende porque deben ser los plebeyos de los Seniors, Tina le explica que aun siendo Juniors ya tendrá su oportunidad de obtener Solos y que se necesitan muchas estrellas para hacer brillar el diamante (Aludiendo a que todos los miembros del Club Glee son necesarios para ganar las Nacionales). Se le ve finalmente en el autobus (manejado por Sue) que lleva a New Directions hasta Chicago, para competir en las Nacionales. thumb|left Nationals Se le ve preocupada por la salud de Mercedes luego de caer en cama por comer un Burrito, tanto Will como Sue deciden reclutar a Tina y Quinn para The Troubletones. En los ensayos las chicas ensayan en compañía de Sugar, Brittany y Santana; todo es interrumpido por la pelea de los chicos, cosa que Sugar alienta. El día de las nacionales esta en marcha y The Troubletones son las encargadas de abrir la presentación de New Directions, las chicas cantan The Edge Of Glory, seguido por el solo de Rachel It's All Coming Back To Me Now y la presentación grupal Paradise By The Dashboard Light, en donde Sugar participa haciendo coros de todas las canciones. Se le ve preocupada por la presentación de Vocal Adrenaline junto a Unique, pero esta celebra una vez que New Directions logra el triunfo de las Nacionales en Chicago. Ya una vez devuelta en McKinley es recibida por los alumnos y profesores quienes los felicitan por su desempeño en las nacionales, ademas se le ve celebrando con los chicos y haciendo guerra de Champagne en compañía de Rory. Asiste a la premiación del profesor del año, el cual Will recibe el triunfo; a modo de felicitación el coro interpreta We Are The Champions. thumb Goodbye Sugar esta presente en la reunión y la ultima tarea de la semana la cual consiste en que los Juniors canten una canción para despedirse de los Seniors que se gradúan (y viceversa). Se le ve emocionada durante la presentacion de los Seniors que cantan You Get What You Give para decirle a los Juniors que cuiden de New Directions y mostrarle que la música esta en ellos. Los Juniors cantan In My Life despidiéndose de los chicos que se gradúan, donde a mas de alguno dejo caer una lagrima. Se encuentra presente durante la entrega de diplomas de los estudiantes que se gradúan junto con los demás Juniors de New Directions. Asiste hasta la estación de trenes junto a los demás del club (Incluyendo a los graduados) para despedir a Rachel que se va a New York a seguir sus sueños. Cuarta Temporada The New Rachel Sugar se vio por primera vez con los miembros actuales de nuevas direcciones en el coro, donde Wade Adams se introduce en el grupo. Ella más tarde esta presente cuando Jake Puckerman audiciona para el club, llamándolo sexy. Más tarde, Sugar pregunta a la nueva miembro, Marley , de su suéter, preguntándose dónde lo consiguió. Sin embargo, cuando Marley le dice que es un suéter J-Crew, parece confundida. Sugar se muestra a continuación en el comedor, donde se une Kitty en burlarse de la nueva señora del almuerzo. se sorprende al descubrir que la señora del Almuerzo es madre de Marley, y se disculpa con ella con los demás miembros de New Directions. Más tarde canta Chasing Pavements con el grupo. Makeover A lo largo del episodio, Sugar es frecuentemente vista con Artie, comenzando en la sala de coro cuando anuncia su candidatura a la Vicepresidencia. Sugar mas tarde asiste al debate, donde se nota que es la única persona que aplaude a Artie después de su discurso. Después de que Blaine gana las elecciones, Sugar es vista en su fiesta de victoria. En este sentido, se revela que Sugar le pidio a Artie una cita para ir a montar a caballo. The Role You Were Born To Play En algún momento Sugar audicionó para la adaptación de la escuela del musical Grease.Ella consigue el papel del personaje Frenchy, que parece complacerla. Sugar también observó en la audiencia durante Born to Hand Jive. Glease Sugar esta particularmente indignada cuando el profesor Will Schuester anuncia que Finn se hará cargo del Club Glee, su mayor precupacion es que incluso pregunta que quien conducira el Autobus para las Seccionales. Más tarde, Sugar defiende a Marley de Kitty por insinuar que ella había dejado la obra. Es invitada a la fiesta de pijamas de Kitty, junto con el resto de las chicas de New Directions. Allí, Sugar se une a la presentacion de Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee . Mas tarde Sugar desempeña el papel de Frenchy durante Beauty School Drop Out y baila en You're The One That I Want. thumb|Sugar interpretando a Frenchy en Grease Dynamic Duets Sugar está presente en la reunion del club de Superheroes, donde se presentó como su alter-ego dulce y picante, alegando que su super poder es el "dinero". Sugar también está presente con el resto de los New Directions cuando Finn anuncia sus nuevos reclutas y, más tarde, el tema de la semana. Sugar parecía estar disfrutando de la Presentacion de Jake y Ryder, Superman , hasta que los chicos empiezan peleándose entre sí. Sugar junto con algunas de las otras chicas, comienza a gritar y le pide a Finn separarlos. Ella más tarde se sorprendió al enterarse de que Blaine posiblemente sea transferido de nuevo a la Dalton Academy con el fin de volver a unirse a los Warblers . Ella también se une a New Directions en pintar sobre una pared cubierta de graffiti durante la Presentacion de Heroes , besando Artie y pasar un buen rato. Ella baila con las Nuevas Direcciones en Some Nights donde proporciona coros. Thanksgiving Sugar Aparece por primera ves practicando con los nuevos miembros para las seccionales, mientras que observa a Marley. Más tarde, Sugar observa la Trinidad Impía cantar Come See About Me y parecía disfrutar de la actuación. En las seccionales, Sugar participa en Gangnam Style con los demás miembros de New Directions. Swan Song Aunque Sugar no aparece en este episodio, ella se menciona que han dejado New Directions poco después de perder las Seccionales. Sadie Hawkins Se le puede ver al principio del episodio, que es la tesorera del consejo estudiantil, también que esta muy contenta con la propuesta de Tina de hacer el baile de Sadie Hawkins en el que tradicionalmente las chicas invitan a los chicos. También se le puede ver a Sugar, en la presentacion de Tina ante New Directions ya que ella se volvio a unir después de retirarse en Swan Song .Sugar va al baile de Sadie Hawkins sola y se sienta con Lauren , Dottie, y el resto de las chicas que tambien an sido rechazadas o han sido demasiado nerviosas para pedirle a alguien que fuera al baile con ellas. Luego se ve a la entrenadora Beiste animando a las chicas para que inviten a los niños a bailar con ellas, y Sugarle dice a Lauren, que lo hará si ella lo hace.Las dos se dan la mano y Sugar se apresura para encontrar a Artie y le pide que baile con ella, una oferta que acepta encantado. Más tarde, Sugar canta Locked Out of Heaven con las otras chicas. Ella se le vio por última vez en la disolución del club de Tina, pero esta vez todas las chicas están felices, celebrando su éxito en la danza y su nueva confianza. Naked - Diva - I Do Durante los episodios : Naked (Desnudos), Diva (Diva) y I Do (Acepto). No aparecio ni se supo nada de ella. Girls (and Boys) on film En el episodio Girls (And Boys) on film (Chicas (Y Chicos) en el cine) ''Sugar vuelve a aparecer. ''(Más Información Proximámente). Feud - Guilty Pleasures Durante los episodios : Feud (Enemistad), Guilty Pleasures (Placeres Culpables). Sugar nuevamente no aparece. Shooting Star Sugar, es mencionada por Ryder, que ella no puede ser Katie, pues no estaba en la sala del coro cuando sonaba el telefono. Sweet Dreams - Lights Out - Wonder-ful Durante los episodios Sweet Dreams (Dulces Sueños), ''Lights Out ''(Luces Apagadas), ''Wonder-ful ''(Maravilloso) ''Sugar nuevamente no aparece. All Or Nothing En All Or Nothing (''Todo O Nada) episodio de regionales vuelve a aparecer junto a Joe como de sorpresa, todos celebran su llegada. Luego se muestra a Ryder muy agresivo por lo que ella pregunta y ordena asustada que quien fuera el acosador de Ryder lo admitiera, segundos despues Ryder patea la mesa en la que ella tenia sus cosas y reposaba sus piernas a lo que ella mas asustada ruega que digan quien es el acosador. En las regionales, antes de presentarse se puede ver a Sugar junto a los otros miembros de New Direction mientras Brittany se despide por su aceptacion en la universidad en donde se muestra a Sugar abrazandola y escuchando cuando Brittany dice que la considera su hermana junto a otras miembros. Mas tarde la vemos en la presentacion haciendo coros para los hombres y luego protagonizando la presentacion I love it, luego se une con las otras chicas y cantan juntas, en el umero final se le ve muy contenta al igual que cuando ganan las regionales. Mas tarde se le ve lanzando petalos para el matrimonio sorpresa de Will y Emma, al final se le ve emocionada por el matrimonio y haci concluye su participacion en la cuarta temporada. Personalidad Sugar se autodiagnosticó Síndrome de Asperger, argumentando que debido a ello tiene "todo el derecho de decir cualquier cosa que quiera". Ella cree que es extremadamente talentosa y mejor que cualquiera de los miembros de New Directions, pero a pesar de ello se ha visto que ha mejorado considerablemente tanto en el baile como en la interpretación musical, hasta el punto de admitir que no es de las chicas que canta mejor en el coro. Curiosidades *Se auto-diagnosticó Asperger por lo cual puede decir cualquier cosa que ella quiera. *Según ella canta igual que Adele (Mash-Off). *Pese a que se unió a New Directions (Hold On To Sixteen) no hizo aparición ni se supo de ella en Extraordinary Merry Christmas, Michael, Saturday Night Glee-ever y Dance With Somebody. La razón por la que no aparecio en Extraordinary Merry Christmas fue porque salio de vacaciones con sus padres y en Michael, Saturday Night Glee-ever y Dance With Somebody fue porque su contrato en Glee no incluía episodios tributos. *Le encantan que la aplaudan, incluso si debe comprarlos. *Acepto ir con Rory a su fiesta porque se sentía mal por el (Heart). *Alega que su padre no pertenece a la mafia (Heart). *Es muy generosa cuando se trata de dinero, dice que todo es chico cuando eres una persona rica. *Quiere vivir lo necesario para ver Sex and the City III (On My Way). *Sugar en particular ha mostrado una gran mejoría en lo vocal, obteniendo cada vez pequeños solos en diferentes canciones. *Es proclamada por los Fans de Glee como la hija de la relación de Brittany y Santana. *Aunque ella misma admitio no saber cantar (Props), demuestra su talento en los números grupales. *Se le pudo ver llorando en la presentación de I Will Always Love You de Mercedes en la Sala de música (Heart). *A pesar de ser millonaria, asiste a una escuela pública. *En The New Rachel ella ofende a la madre de Marley, esa fue la primera vez que Sugar no utiliza el Asperger como excusa de sus ofensas. *Durante esta temporada a tenido muy pocas lineas al igual que muy pocas apariciones. *Su festividad favorita es San Valentin. (Heart). *Su cancion favorita es Come See About Me (Thanksgiving ) *Posiblemente siga en la proxima temporada. *No aparecio desde Girls (and Boys) on Film hasta final de temporada. *Vanessa Lengies Si sabe cantar pero Sugar no, Esta dice que es muy dificil hacer que canta mal sobre todo con el Piano acompañandola. *En esta temporada, no tuvo ningun solo ni grupal, ni en dueto. *A pesar de que se anuncio que seria personaje regular junto con Sam, solamente aparecio en 9 capitulos de los 22 de toda la temporada con muy pocas lineas y apariciones. *Si la Quinta Temporada sigue en Ohio. Ella y Joe tendrian su año como los unicos que se graduaran. *Apesar de no tener un solo en la presentación : I Love It , aparece en muchas escenas. Canciones Solos Tercera Temporada: *'Big Spender' (The Purple Piano Project) Solos (En un Número Grupal) Tercera Temporada: Galeria de Imágenes vlcsnap-2012-02-15-06h08m18s41.png vlcsnap-2012-02-15-06h11m09s213.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-06-05h53m54s246.png Sugar_motta.png|Sugar Vlcsnap-2011-11-06-05h55m07s215.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-06-05h53m03s239.png Aspergers.png|sugar hablando con Will SugarTPPP.png vlcsnap-2011-12-07-03h07m04s135.png Vlcsnap-2011-12-07-03h08m57s241.png vlcsnap-2012-01-07-16h33m54s53.png|Sugar, Santana y Brittany vlcsnap-2011-12-07-03h16m17s48.png vlcsnap-2012-01-07-16h26m06s245.png|Sugar Motta All_motta_-sugar.png|Shelby - Sugar vlcsnap-2012-01-07-16h21m54s1.png|Sugar vlcsnap-2011-12-07-04h19m41s186.png vlcsnap-2012-01-07-16h22m12s165.png vlcsnap-2012-01-07-16h25m09s193.png|Sugar - Mercedes vlcsnap-2012-01-07-16h28m11s215.png vlcsnap-2012-01-07-16h35m57s11.png|Chicas de New Direction Season-3-photo-glee-25069082-454-700.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-07-16h33m00s31.png|Brittana y Sugar vlcsnap-2012-01-08-00h08m15s171.png|Sugar vlcsnap-2012-01-08-00h22m48s158.png|Sugar - Mercedes sugar big spender.png|sugar bailando la cancion big spender Vlcsnap-2012-01-18-03h19m00s24.png|Sugar en Summer Nights vlcsnap-2012-01-18-03h20m49s92.png vlcsnap-2012-01-18-03h24m34s46.png vlcsnap-2012-01-18-03h26m26s135.png vlcsnap-2012-01-18-03h27m11s73.png vlcsnap-2012-01-18-03h36m44s166.png vlcsnap-2012-01-19-02h41m18s127.png|Sugar 371px-3x13_SugarArtieRory.jpg|Rory y Artie compiten por el amor de Sugar Glee_S03E10_HDTV_XviD-LOL_avi_000534700.jpg|Sugar en su casillero con Artie vlcsnap-2012-02-08-23h58m11s183.png|Sugar - Quinn vlcsnap-2012-02-08-23h59m32s221.png vlcsnap-2012-02-08-23h59m43s46.png vlcsnap-2012-02-09-00h00m14s135.png vlcsnap-2012-02-09-00h00m58s62.png vlcsnap-2012-02-09-00h04m09s174.png vlcsnap-2012-02-09-00h05m37s36.png vlcsnap-2012-02-09-00h05m44s103.png vlcsnap-2012-02-09-00h12m27s30.png vlcsnap-2012-02-15-05h57m54s197.png vlcsnap-2012-02-15-05h58m30s48.png vlcsnap-2012-02-15-05h58m36s101.png vlcsnap-2012-02-15-05h59m16s253.png vlcsnap-2012-02-15-06h00m24s165.png vlcsnap-2012-02-15-06h04m44s201.png vlcsnap-2012-02-15-06h03m40s75.png vlcsnap-2012-02-15-06h04m57s78.png vlcsnap-2012-02-15-06h05m09s201.png vlcsnap-2012-02-15-06h06m45s136.png vlcsnap-2012-02-15-06h10m22s254.png vlcsnap-2012-02-15-06h09m48s177.png vlcsnap-2012-02-15-06h09m09s36.png vlcsnap-2012-02-15-06h13m38s160.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h49m34s116.png vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h00m28s92.png vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h54m04s239.png vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h48m59s12.png vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h49m04s63.png vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h51m35s41.png vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h51m13s62.png vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h50m26s117.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-09-19h43m25s11.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-09-19h41m32s148.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-09-19h36m29s211.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-09-19h36m11s15.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-09-19h35m56s80.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-09-19h21m51s106.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-09-19h13m32s4.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-09-18h57m38s176.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-09-18h49m46s15.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-09-18h34m55s121.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-09-18h34m28s75.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-09-18h33m51s18.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-09-18h33m10s94.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-09-18h30m53s6.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-09-18h26m53s184.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-09-18h26m49s132.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-09-18h25m23s255.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-09-18h21m44s168.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-09-18h20m31s213.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-09-18h19m23s222.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-09-18h16m52s49.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-09-18h16m01s39.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-18-01h02m10s226.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-18-00h58m57s93.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-09-19h44m05s170.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-09-18h57m42s218.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-09-18h33m30s43.png Vannesasanranabrittany.jpg Zj4g4k31xkgl.jpg Vanessa+Lengies+Tops+Turtleneck+i-VJfkZc3zyl.jpg Vanessa+Lengies+Tops+Print+Blouse+bVvsYH1LcXYl.jpg Vanessa+Lengies+Tops+Polo+Shirt+kTXR GF2DAZl.jpg Vanessa+Lengies+Tops+Loose+Blouse+-PrhW77GOsel.jpg Vanessa+Lengies+Tops+Button+Down+Shirt+ZvKZzJdvUHSl.jpg Vanessa+Lengies+Outerwear+Vest+g8CuVCshBYUl.jpg Vanessa+Lengies+Outerwear+Fur+Coat+7KFWqK-ty0el.jpg Vanessa+Lengies+Outerwear+Evening+Coat+DH-BdFtajqsl.jpg Vanessa+Lengies+Outerwear+Denim+Jacket+C5NkYi6S7krl.jpg Vanessa+Lengies+Outerwear+Cropped+Jacket+ggw-WKiOr ml.jpg Vanessa+Lengies+Novelty+Sunglasses+Heart+Sunglasses+Rhwtbh9gNKYl.jpg Vanessa+Lengies+Hair+Accessories+Headband+lWHBfMavcLtl.jpg Vanessa+Lengies+Glee+Season+3+Episode+22+ZvKZzJdvUHSl.jpg Vanessa+Lengies+Glee+Season+3+Episode+22+zj4g4k31xkgl.jpg Vanessa+Lengies+Glee+Season+3+Episode+22+Xf-zPU2jz9Vl.jpg Vanessa+Lengies+Glee+Season+3+Episode+22+kTXR GF2DAZl.jpg Vanessa+Lengies+Glee+Season+3+Episode+22+abe rIePWWXl.jpg Vanessa+Lengies+Glee+Season+3+Episode+20+PCo6qCy2wE6l.jpg Vanessa+Lengies+Glee+Season+3+Episode+21+8-cHP-WSZFql.jpg Vanessa+Lengies+Glee+Season+3+Episode+20+oBqbeOP t9Gl.jpg Vanessa+Lengies+Glee+Season+3+Episode+20+LtoklhUlRXOl.jpg Vanessa+Lengies+Glee+Season+3+Episode+20+i64-E3HTrNUl.jpg Vanessa+Lengies+Glee+Season+3+Episode+20+h7aLM21EzsNl.jpg Vanessa+Lengies+Glee+Season+3+Episode+20+g7iyx0IiyKgl.jpg Vanessa+Lengies+Glee+Season+3+Episode+20+E3ssX4EDQydl.jpg Vanessa+Lengies+Glee+Season+3+Episode+20+40GLNHTbe 4l.jpg Vanessa+Lengies+Glee+Season+3+Episode+20+3SGDZVMhmA1l.jpg Vanessa+Lengies+Glee+Season+3+Episode+18+zpiZPYaV09ql.jpg Vanessa+Lengies+Glee+Season+3+Episode+18+Sd06n1L8A3Al.jpg Vanessa+Lengies+Glee+Season+3+Episode+18+-PrhW77GOsel.jpg Vanessa+Lengies+Glee+Season+3+Episode+18+LHBCVlgaXbRl.jpg Vanessa+Lengies+Glee+Season+3+Episode+18+Kn-5kfVt-jcl.jpg Vanessa+Lengies+Glee+Season+3+Episode+18+JE1kOJgugt9l.jpg Vanessa+Lengies+Glee+Season+3+Episode+18+ewYYetM4H3Rl.jpg Vanessa+Lengies+Glee+Season+3+Episode+18+CSUk88nfz0Fl.jpg Vanessa+Lengies+Glee+Season+3+Episode+14+um-0B5wQwCZl.jpg Vanessa+Lengies+Glee+Season+3+Episode+14+5L0oKR7yumLl.jpg ggDFDRsasyer.jpg|Sugar en "Sadie Hawkins" Frenchy.png SugarSugar.gif|Sugar en Beauty School Drop Out Tumblr_meamucjEI61qkxuj7o7_1280.jpg Tumblr_inline_mjf8boGliq1qz4rgp.gif Sugar_AllOrNothing1.gif Videos thumb|right|300px| Big Spender thumb|left|300px Navegador familia adinerada Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Personajes Secundarios Categoría:Ex-Miembros de The Troubletones Categoría:Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Miembros de The Troubletones Categoría:Personajes Recurrentes Sugar Motta